srcsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 113
|image=113.png |season=1 |episode=13 |prev=Episode 112 |next=Episode 201 }}Episode 113 is the thirteenth and final episode of Sims Survivor 1. Immunity Challenge # 1 The Final Four are asked questions about those voted out before them. The contestant with the most answers correct after 10 questions, wins immunity. Winner: Alex Tribal Council # 1 -- Cris, Shauna -- Alex, John Tribal Council # 1 (REVOTE) -- Alex, Cris Voting Confessionals # 1 Alex: *SHAUNA* It's been a great journey we've shared, Shauna. I'm sorry it's come to this. I have to get myself and John into the Final Three, and voting for you will give us the best chance. Cris: *JOHN* This is the fifth time I'm writing your name down. Here's hoping that you and Alex have decided to pick me to tie the vote with, and not Shauna. Good luck. John: *CHAWNAH* I would like you, to come sit on my face. Yes. Thank you. Shauna: *JOHN* I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Alex wasn't lying, and he and John are voting Cris tonight. Cris can beat John in a challenge, while I'm not sure I could. Voting Confessionals # 1 (REVOTE) Alex: *SHAUNA* Sorry. Cris: *SHAUNA* Wow. I can't really believe I'm doing this. I know this is going to end up making us both feel awful... but I decided today that I think I have the best chance sitting next to John in the Final Two. Alex made his case against keeping John, but I still think I stand a better chance against him than I do against you, Shauna. If not today, I would have done this if I won Final Immunity tomorrow, so I'm very sorry. I hope you understand. Thank you for the friendship you have given me. I hope to see you soon. Final Words # 1 Shauna: Oh my God... I thought we could do it... I believed in myself, that I could beat John in any challenge the tie involved... but then Cris switched his vote... I want to know why he did. I can't believe it! I fought for him yesterday and this is how he returns the favor? I am shocked... I hope when he "explains" his move, he does a damn good job doing so... because right now, I cannot wrap my head around it at all. ... *sigh* I've gone through so many extreme emotional ups and downs this season, and to come up short and not take anything home to show for it... it's heartbreaking. This has been a torturous experience. Whatever happens now, I just hope that piece of garbage John does not win. The fact that he has even made it this far is sickening. Whoever wins tomorrow, please get rid of him. Don't give him the chance to win the money. Final Immunity Challenge The Final Three must keep one hand on an enlarged version of the tribal immunity idol for as long as they can. The last person standing wins Final Immunity. Winner: Cris Tribal Council # 2 -- Cris Voting Confessionals # 2 Cris: *JOHN* I'm not feeling as confident about this vote as I'd like to. But at least I can take comfort in saying that this is for Rhea, Kristin, and myself. About a month too late. Final Words # 2 John: NO PLEASE! *picks up chair* Producers: Woah woah! John, calm down! John: FUCK YOU! *throws chair across field and tries to attack production crew* *security is brought in to try to restrain him* Security: John you have to relax! John: RELAX YOUR ASSHOLE, FUCKERS! *leaps on crew member and has them in a chokehold* Security: John, no! *backup are brought in as they taze John and pull him off the crew member* John: AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! *punching sounds can be heard as John rapidly tries to kick his feet and escape* Security: Enough, John! *they slam him onto the ground and continue beating him* John: I'll fuck your family! Your family will suffer, fucking cunts! AJ: Woah, what's going on here? Producers: John was calm when we brought him in, but he just exploded without warning and started being violent. *John continues screaming at the top of his lungs as he tries to attack the crew* AJ: John! It's AJ! This is going too far! John: I'll fuck your corpse you sick fuck! AAAAAH! Security: You did this to yourself, John! *they chloroform him, knocking him out* AJ: ... Security: We're taking him to Ponderosa but we're keeping him locked in a room by himself so he won't pose a threat to the other jurors when he wakes up. AJ: Alright. For you viewers at home, we're sorry this portion of the show had to end this way. Final Tribal Council -- Chad, John, Lane, Linda, Shauna -- Jesse, Tricia Final Voting Confessionals Linda: *ALEX* I respect both finalists as human beings, but I am voting you, Alex, because I feel you played a better game. You won challenges when you had to, you managed to keep numbers on your side for almost every vote, and you did not allow anyone or anything to stop you from reaching your goal for you and your family. That to me is a Sole Survivor. You also tried to keep me in the game the day I left, so I thank you for that. God bless you. Jesse: *CRIS* Cris, you may have made some mistakes in this game, but I am not going to reward immoral gameplay and actions like Alex has done. I hope the rest of the jury feels the same way. I truly believe that you are the Sole Survivor, Cris, and that you deserve to win this game. Good luck. Lane: *ALEX* You really are an asshole, dude. But you're right. I came to this island hoping to be as dominant and as controlling as you were. I couldn't do it. You could. So take the win, guy. Use it to give your tranny wife some plastic surgery or something. I don't care. Congrats. Tricia: *KRISS* You should win! Not that mean man who is starting to be old! You can buy me things when you win! Bye! Chad: *ALEX* We been a team from the start, man. You deserve it. Shauna: *ALEX* *sigh*. We've been through a very rough ride, Alex. At times you angered me to the point where I wished I'd never see you again. You also lied to me the night I left, saying you were going to vote for Cris. So that I hold against you. But whatever you pulled in this game clearly worked. You're sitting here, somehow having convinced Cris to go back on his original plan. Cris has made several bad decisions in the last few days, and I don't know if I want to reward that right now. So here it is, Alex. Grab the money and go. You played the better game, regardless of how you got here. Say hi to your girls for me. John: *UNCLE ALIX* Fuck you. You give me half your money or else! Category:Episodes Category:Survivor 1 Episodes Category:Finale Episodes